pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
The Care Bears Family (2016 Movies, Videos and Television Compilation Style) (Season 1)
Season 1 is the first season of ''The Care Bears Family'' planned to be made by 2016 Movies, Videos and Television Compilation. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *True Heart Bear - Elaine Kropotkin (Rugrats) *Noble Heart Horse - Ben Kropotkin (Rugrats) *Tenderheart Bear - Patrick Monahan *Love a Lot Bear - Amber Peterson *Grumpy Bear - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Good Luck Bear - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Wish Bear - Candie Chipmunk (Animaniacs) *Funshine Bear - Joy (Inside Out) *Cheer Bear - Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros.) *Friend Bear - Princess Zelaina (The Brave Hero of Italy) *Share Bear - Suzie Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Birthday Bear - Chip (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Champ Bear - Mario (Super Mario Bros.) *Bedtime Bear - McGee (Camp Lakebottom) *Secret Bear - The Mime (Animaniacs) *Harmony Bear - Minerva Mink (Animaniacs) *Polite Panda - Marita Hippo (Animaniacs) *Perfect Panda - Flavio Hippo (Animaniacs) *Grams Bear - Grandma SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Baby Hugs Bear - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Baby Tugs Bear - Phil DeVille (Rugrats) *Brave Heart Lion - Genie (Aladdin) *Bright Heart Raccoon - Jerry (Tom and Jerry) *Cozy Heart Penguin - Lemmy Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Gentle Heart Lamb - Shirley the Loon (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Lotsa Heart Elephant - Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Loyal Heart Dog - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Playful Heart Monkey - Stan the Cymbals (Oscar's Orchestra) *Proud Heart Cat - Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Swift Heart Rabbit - Larry Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *No Heart - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Beastly - Tank (Oscar's Orchestra) *Alvin - Tim Templeton (Boss Baby) *Sarah and Sally - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Gay - Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) *Bob the Swamp Monster - Baloney (Animaniacs) *Cubot - Robot Butler Rollo (The New Fred and Barney Show: The Butler Did it... and Did it Better) *Adam - Max (Pokemon) *Dr. Fright - Dr. Strangeglove (Moshi Monsters) *Charles - Milhouse Van Houten (The Simpsons) *Sour Sam - The Brain (Animaniacs) *Amber - Dot Warner (Animaniacs) *Dale - Clyde Donovan (South Park) Episodes # Care a Lot's Birthday # Tom Cat's Three Wishes # The Great Race # Home Sweet Homeless # Lost at Sea/The Sleeping Giant # The Big Star Round-Up # The Camp Out/I, Robot Heart # Bravest of the Brave # The Long Lost Care Bears # Chip's Blues # Grandma's Thanksgiving Surprise # Order on the Court/The All-Powerful Tank # The Cloud of Uncaring Gallery Tom Cat.png|Tom Cat as Grumpy Bear Skippy Squirrel.jpg|Skippy Squirrel as Good Luck Bear Candie Chipmunk.png|Candie Chipmunk as Wish Bear JOY Fullbody Render.png|Joy as Funshine Bear Princess Peach.png|Princess Peach as Cheer Bear Princess Zelaina.jpg|Princess Zelaina as Friend Bear Chip.jpg|Chip as Birthday Bear Mario.png|Mario as Champ Bear Minerva018.jpg|Minerva Mink as Harmony Bear Grandma Squarepants.png|Grandma SquarePants as Grams Bear Lil.jpg|Lil DeVille as Baby Hugs Bear Phil.jpg|Phil DeVille as Baby Tugs Bear Genie 3rd Film.jpg|Genie as Brave Heart Lion Jerry Mouse.png|Jerry Mouse as Bright Heart Raccoon Lemmy Koopa.png|Lemmy Koopa as Cozy Heart Penguin Shirley the loon-726969-1-.jpg|Shirley the Loon as Gentle Heart Lamb Patrick Star.png|Patrick Star as Lotsa Heart Elephant Bugs Bunny.png|Bugs Bunny as Loyal Heart Dog Lola Bunny.jpg|Lola Bunny as Proud Heart Cat Larry Koopa.png|Larry Koopa as Swift Heart Rabbit Tim-templeton-pose.png|Tim Templeton as Alvin Bubbles ready-1-.png|Bubbles as Gay Dr. Strangeglove.png|Dr. Strangeglove as Dr. Fight Brain 1.jpg|The Brain as Sour Sam Dot 1.jpg|Dot Warner as Amber Category:Seasons Category:Care Bears Seasons Category:2016 Movies, Videos and Television Compilation Category:2016 Movies, Videos and Television Compilation's Seasons